


Trick Or Treat?

by littleMStar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Gay Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, LGBT, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochist, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleMStar/pseuds/littleMStar
Summary: It was a day like any other on the Enterprise. Captain James T. Kirk continued to do his duty with mastery. But unexpectedly everything changed, when kirk woke up in Spock's erotic cabin."The blonde's eyes widened. Both hands were gripped by the Vulcan's long, strong arms.""Let the games begin". Said Spock, leaning over the captain. Kirk tried to free himself from the arms that held him on the bed. But the attempt was unsuccessful. And before he could drop insults, demanding that he be released.The older one pasted their lips in a quick and decisive kiss. "
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, Spirk - Relationship, spock and kirk
Kudos: 7





	Trick Or Treat?

\- Trick or treating? - The question was directed to the captain of the Enterprise. The older man's mischievous gaze played with Kirk's perceptions.

\- Excuse me, what?

Spock walked at a slow, torturous pace towards the blonde. He stopped just a few inches away from Kirk. With one of his free hands he held a small, long, thin object.

Kirk narrowed his eyes a little, trying to see what it was. But the room was plunged into darkness. And Spock mastered that situation with mastery.

\- I'm sorry, Jim. But I can't allow you to spy on the game before we start. After all, it wouldn't be funny at all.

The Vulcan approached the kirk and whispered sensually in his ear. Leaving you totally bewildered - I've been thinking about you all day. And I can't wait to run your lips and neck.

Kirk's ear burned. And Spock came a little closer. Standing in front of the friend. He looked into the blue eyes he so wanted. And he says. - If you are a good boy today, I promise, it will be your turn to play.

Kirk blinked a few times, he was still trying to understand what the hell was going on there. In a moment he was sitting in his captain's chair on the bridge.

But, unexpectedly the next moment he was inside Spock's cabin. Both wore costumes. And the place was totally dark, very different from what he remembered.

Spock was definitely the most suspicious in the environment. The Commander was strange. Possessed, he might as well say. Authoritarian? Maybe. With a dose of sensuality. After all, what was going on?

Kirk was beginning to think he was delusional. The best would probably be to perform a check-up with McCoy.

\- Spock, what's going on? I don't remember how I got here. I demand, an explanation.

Spock smirked. - Ah, captain. All his questions will be answered, but not yet. Spock pushed Kirk toward the bed behind him. The blonde's eyes widened. Both hands held by the Vulcan's long, strong arms.

"Let the games begin". Said Spock, leaning over the captain. Kirk tried to free himself from the arms that held him to the bed. But the attempt was unsuccessful. And before he could drop insults. Demanding that he be released.

The older man pressed their lips together in a quick, decisive kiss. Spock kissed the captain with a certain urgency.

Their bodies clashed repeatedly. And Kirk felt all the strength he still had left his body. He was totally at the Vulcan's mercy.

Spock released Kirk's arms. Realizing that he managed to achieve with effect the expected effect on the blonde. - Resisting is worse, captain, if you let me guide you. I can say that it will be much more pleasant. For both parties.

Kirk wondered how Spock could be so sassy and sassy. That man in front of him was not the modest and logical Commander that Kirk knew. He was totally different from your Spock.

The captain hated to admit himself, but somehow. He was enjoying the situation. The new Spock standing in front of him aroused reactions within his body. That he didn't even know existence.

\- Spock, what do you intend to do with me? - The Vulcan smiled playfully again. - Do not worry captain, my plans today for you. They will be extremely satisfactory. But in case you don't like it, you can always beg me to stop.

The Vulcan got up from the bed. And walked towards the small dresser. He withdrew a small bottle containing lubricant. Kirk couldn't see, it was too dark. So he also decided to get up and walk towards Spock.

\- What is it? - I thought it would be less painful for you if we used lubricant. - Spock turned to stand in front of the blonde. He leaned down to Kirk's neck. And he dropped his hands towards the captain's butt. Squeezing lightly.

Kirk felt his whole body ignite where Spock touched. The blonde was engulfed in flames. Spock nibbled Kirk's ear, and whispered sexy "I want you, I need you, Jim."

The captain lost the little sanity he still had. He melted with Vulcan's words. Kirk couldn't take it anymore. He needed to have Spock for himself or he would go crazy.

The air in the room was stifling. And Kirk in a reckless and desperate act wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. And he kissed him intensely. Spock's soft, sweet lips drove Kirk crazy.

He sucked on the Vulcan's lips, trying to take advantage of the sensations they caused him. Spock ended the kiss by pushing the captain away in a small light push. - You're going too fast, Jim. And I must remind you that I am sending you today.

Spock approached the youngest again. Him standing behind his body, and raised his hands towards Kirk's face. Holding it with both hands. And he whispered sensually in her ear.

\- You must behave captain, or I will have to punish you. Kirk felt Spock gently remove his shirt. While he distributed kisses and bites on his back. Kirk groaned. After all, how could Spock be so good at this? He wondered to himself. - From now on, you will only do what I send captain.

Kirk was already shirtless. And he felt it when Spock came up with a rope and tied both of his arms behind his back. - Spock what do you think you are doing? Let me go! That hurts. Spock ignored his captain's pleas and positioned himself in front of him. - Pain will soon give way to pleasure Jim.

The Vulcan, began to kiss and suck Kirk's nipples. Making him roll his eyes in response. And moan without shame. - Hmm, Spock. Please don't torture me anymore. Spock smiled wickedly.

\- We just started captain. The game is still going to get better. - Spock began to undress the captain entirely. Leaving him only with the boxer briefs he wore. He went down to Kirk's thigh, and started kissing and hickeys all over the region. Torturing the captain more.

When at last he got tired of playing Ali. He led the captain back to the bed. Spock loved how Kirk had his mercy. So vulnerable, so helpless. Lovely, he thought. Kirk was so delicious.

Spock stopped on top of his friend. Staring at the captain intently. He wasn't going to do anything else unless Kirk begged. The captain was tired of waiting. He was already standing in bed and in pain. His member throbbed excitedly. - Spock, won't you do anything?

Kirk looked at the Vulcan with a disappointed face. His blue eyes were now plunged in pleasure. And Spock can swear for a second to be in paradise. - Is that what you want, captain? I need to hear you beg for me.

Spock's black eyes were plunging with lust. Totally illogical. Kirk thought. He raised his face high enough to be glued to Spock's face. And he said with a husky and sensual time. - Spock, please. I want you! Make me yours.

Spock smirked. And he started to remove all his clothes. Staying only with the underwear. He released Kirk's hands then. And he kissed the lips that he left so desperately. The intense kiss and steeped in passion. They wanted each other so much that it hurt.

The captain lowered his hand to Spock's thigh and squeezed it, the Vulcan groaned in response. Kirk entwined both legs around Spock. The older one removed the underwear he wore and separated from Kirk.

He took the small bottle containing lubricant and spread it on a few fingers of his hand. Kirk stared at him lying on the red bed, his hair totally disheveled and gasping, he tried to catch his breath.

Spock went back to bed. - I want you to be on all fours for me, captain.

Kirk obeyed. Spock pulled the box out of him by pulling with his teeth, and Kirk felt his whole body shudder in pure pleasure.

The captain was waiting for the Vulcan's next move. When he was surprised by Spock's cold fingers directed into his body. Kirk groaned in response. The pain was tolerable. But uncomfortable.

\- I'm sorry Jim, but I need to prepare you. I promise that the pain will get better.

Kirk nodded. And Spock started making movements with the fingers coming and going inside the captain. Kirk rolled his eyes in pleasure. Spock was right. It was so good. That was driving him crazy again.  
Spock used his other free hand to massage Kirk's exposed limb. And he kissed him passionately. The human was almost reaching its peak. When Spock ended his movements. - Not yet captain. It is too early. - He said and kissed the captain's bare neck.

Kirk complained in a small grunt. He was in a little bit of pain and disappointed. The captain pouted a little. That Spock thought was adorable.

\- Take it easy Jim. Rush is the enemy of perfection, isn't it? So, face me. - He ordered seriously.

Kirk complied. - Spock, it's not funny. Stop torturing me like that. "Ah, Jim. You have not yet realized that this is the objective of the game.

Spock blinked, and Kirk's eyes widened again when he felt the older man lock his two arms back on either side of the bed.

\- Remember the toy from earlier? Captain. He's back and he's crazy for us to fight together. Spock pulled the whip out of the dresser. Near the bed. Kirk opened his lips in surprise.

He was really being dominated by Spock. God help him. He did not know that the Vulcan had such a strong sexual appetite.

\- What do you think about using it? Jim. I'm sure it will be quite pleasurable.

Kirk blinked again, the air inside his lungs again seemed to be in short supply. He took a deep breath and pondered. After all, he was already playing with fire. Why not burn yourself out?

\- Okay, Spock. I allow. The Vulcan smiled victoriously. He kissed the entire length of Kirk's chest. And he started using the toy. First he whipped Kirk's thighs.

The human screamed with pleasure. His back tilted a little. The chest rose uncontrollably. And Kirk never imagined that it could be so good.

Spock continued to whip the captain. And getting new reactions from your friend in response. - I think that is enough, captain. I need to have a little fun too. Spock released Kirk's arms.

The blonde was exhausted, he had come twice in a row. - Spock I'm tired, can't we take a break?

Spock laughed. He really thought he was in a position to ask for something. - We can't captain. Now is the time for the Gran finale. - He kissed the captain again. And this time he ordered Kirk to sit on top of him. The captain obeyed. And Spock slowly introduced his cock into Kirk.

He started with slow, calm strokes. Kirk was scratching the Vulcan's shore. He was tired of this game. The human wanted to feel the Vulcan more.

\- Spock, faster! Faster Spock. Please! - He pleaded losing the pride he still had. Spock smiled again - Your wish is an order. Captain.

The Vulcan increased the thrusts. Coming and going fast. Spock moaned loudly. And Kirk was almost coming again. They kissed with a certain urgency. And Spock was almost reaching its peak, too. They moaned loudly as the liquids dripped out.

Spock fell on the bed tired, and Kirk did the same. He lay on his friend's chest panting. The two tired bodies more satisfied. - Spock, I don't know what happened to you today. But please, let this happen more often.

* SK *

Kirk awoke from a deep sleep. When being touched by McCoy. The captain opened his eyes, still sleepy. His head hurt a little. And he felt his member wide awake.

\- Jim, are you okay? You have been sleeping in the chair for two hours in a deep sleep. What the hell! I already told you that you need to sleep properly. - McCoy used the tricorder on his worried friend.

\- Bones, get it out of my face now. Kirk was still disoriented by his recent sleep. - I'm fine, just with a little headache. McCoy moved away from his friend a little.

\- As chief medical officer on that ship. I'm releasing you from service for today. You need to rest.

Kirk blinked a few times. The headache was getting worse. He was suing what will just happen. When Spock entered the bridge carrying the reports with him to sign.

The captain did not know how to face Spock after the erotic dream he had about him. Kirk lowered his head, begging for a hole to open on top of the chair and drag him into the void of space. It was much better than dealing with that situation.

\- Captain. The reports for our latest omega-Z mission are ready. And I need you to sign. Spock noticed Kirk's visible discomfort. Something was not right.

\- Jim, are you okay? Spock asked, raising one of his characteristic eyebrows. Kirk looked at Spock with a hot face. He wanted to run. But he couldn't.

\- I'm fine, Spock, you don't have to worry. Just a little headache.

\- I already said that he needs to sleep well, but this stubborn card holder does not listen to me. McCoy punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

\- If you continue like this you will end up dying early, idiot. - Kirk didn't have the energy to deal with that situation, not now.

\- Very well Mr. Spock, I will sign the reports. But the bridge is all yours for the rest of the day. Bones, that's right. I need to get some rest. Spock nodded, concerned for his friend. - As you wish, captain.

Kirk signed the reports. And after listening to countless McCoy sermons. He was finally going to his cabin, when he was unexpectedly interrupted by Spock calling him after him.

Kirk was startled and turned his heels towards the commander's voice. - Spock, is everything okay? Something happened?. Spock walked in quick steps towards the captain.

\- I believe, we need to talk, Jim. I didn't want to comment on anything in front of others. But, I suppose a dream, very erotic. It ended up invading my thoughts while trying to meditate earlier.

Kirk definitely wanted to jump out of the ship. The human's face boiled. - How? What do you mean, Spock? - The captain felt the ground disappear. The headache increases. And he got dizzy. How the hell was he going to get out of this.

\- I'm sorry, Captain. I believe that the mental bond that we share, allowed me to have access to his thoughts. It was not my intention.

Spock's face was green and burning with embarrassment. He didn't think Jim saw him that way.

\- I can't deal with it now, what do you think about playing a game of 3D chess later and talking about it. It would be more appropriate and logical. We have to deal with this situation now. Spock nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

\- Jim, I also have certain thoughts that I would like to share with you. Kirk's eyes widened. The half-open mouth indicated that he was not waiting for that bomb. It was too much for one day. The captain thought.

\- Look, Spock I'm sorry, if I was inconvenient in any way. Okay, I understand that you have no feelings for me that way. Jim sighed. Frustrated. He turned his back and kept walking, but Spock was quicker and grabbed the captain's sleeve.

\- It's not what you're thinking, captain. I love you Jim. A long time indeed. Spock bowed his head. He couldn't face Kirk.

The Captain, on the other hand, did not believe what he was hearing. Kirk held Spock's chin in one hand and met the black eyes that puzzled him so much.

Kirk smirked. - Spock, what do you think about playing trick or treating in my rooms? He pinned the Vulcan to the wall and kissed him.


End file.
